Various types of tubing hangers have been devised for hanging a tubing string in a well. Some tubing hangers are also intended to tension a tubing string, although such tubing hanger designs are frequently limited for use with a specific type of tubing anchor. If the tubing rotator must be pulled from the well for replacement or repair, a majority of devices also require the tubing string to be pulled from the well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,090 discloses a tubing rotator with a downhole tubing swivel and a J-lock mechanism for locking and unlocking the swivel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,533 discloses a casing hanger supported on a casing head. U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,717 discloses various designs for a tubing rotator, including designs wherein the tubing hanger is supported from the tubing head.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved apparatus for supporting a rotatable tubing string in a well and for tensioning the tubing string are hereinafter disclosed.